welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Josiah Westenberg
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Josiah Westenberg is a Half-Blood wizard of Portuguese, Spanish and English descent. He is the eldest son of Eliana Mina, and Thaddeus Westenberg. Life Before Hogwarts Unlike his father Thaddeus, Josiah was raised in Portugal. Among Eliana's family, the renowned Sereníssima Casa de Bragança (Most Serene House of Braganza), Josiah's magic flourished early. From his childhood home it was discovered that he was a wizard by age eight. :He had a normal temper tantrum gone awry. He had no idea what he had done, or that he had done anything beside storm about his room, and think ill thoughts. When the Ministry showed up to hear the boy had been unconscious for at least forty-five minutes prior to their arrival Thaddeus and Eliana were informed Josiah had conjured bursts of energy in a wave that partially, and temporarily paralyzed anyone in a forty foot radius. The paralysis did not last more than forty-five seconds, and it only seemed to effect his parents, his brothers, sisters. Thaddeus intimidates, and mentally abuses Josiah because he is jealous of his son. Josiah does not enjoy time with his father, or the presence of his father in his life at all. He wishes, and sometimes begs his mother to leave him. Eliana is not afraid of Thaddeaus, she loves him for his cruelty. It was his tendency to deliberately inflict pain, suffering, and humiliation on others that attracted her the most. Josiah is undeniably afraid of his father. He does his best to control the fear in his presence, and to cower when his father is not looking directly at him. Suppression has resulted in Josiah harboring a number of fears his family knows nothing about. His father's knowledge of said fears would only heighten them to a level of insanity. As per Maicol's last wishes the Westenbergs attended the same small wizarding school their grandmother Antia's ancestors attended. Of Thaddeus and Eliana's five children Bethany and Josiah are the only children to have transferred out. Josiah is the only one of his siblings to attend Hogwarts. Gryffindor Josiah was sorted into Gryffindor house while his brother's Joshua and Ethan have chosen to stay at Alvarães, hundred of miles away from him. For the first time in his life he is alone. He is finding it harder than he expected to exist without his brother Joshua, and his father's constant disapproval. : He has not ventured far from the tower unless it was to search through the books in the library, explore the Forbidden Forest or take long walks around the Black Lake. Even in his time secluding himself in Gryffindor Tower he has only met three of his housemates; James Thomas, Rheine Kögler, and Rowena Whitacre. Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Fearful - Determined, Imaginative, Temperamental, Cynical Josiah is kind and nurturing, he is responsible, and would never do anything if it earned him negative reinforcement of any kind. He is by no means perfect or an angel. Josiah is disrespectful, he gets overcome with emotion. He is fearful, and he tends not to be able to think as much of others when he has to face one of his fears. Which happens on a daily basis. He does not want to be seen as or labeled a "coward", he tries exceedingly hard to not be afraid, and he constantly tries to think like his brothers would. In a worst case scenario he tries to think like his father. Appearance Matt Lanter Josiah does not place much value in appearance. He is not oblivious to his own looks, and does in fact have a list of things about himself he wishes he could change ; His dry skin. His grandfather's nose. The fact that he looks like his father. Josiah has his mother's dark hair, which he likes most worn in a classic short cropped style. He has a warm skin complexion, and an oval shaped face. He has his father's pale blue eyes, and thick, structured eye brows. He the same pointed nose, and big toothy smile as his grandfather. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Spellbook Category:Hecate Grimm Category:Male Category:Half-Blood Category:Born in Scotland Category:Scottish Category:English Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:February Birthday Category:Right Handed Category:Twins Category:Name begins with "J" Category:Gryffindor Category:Gryffindor Students Category:Transfer Students Category:Beauxbatons Graduate Category:Wizard Category:Patronus Not Listed Category:Unlisted Wand Category:ISTJ Category:Expiry